A little college fun
by Killercat-nya
Summary: Sequel 2 An Unwilling Blonde. It has been 7 long years and the boys are now young men and in college.They have been through thick and thin but are still happily together.With the hoidays just around the corner... Yaoi, SasuNaru, lemons Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I'm done with this chapter I don't know how many chapters I'll make this into but I hope you enjoy it as much as the others before this, so yeah it won't be a one shot or a two shot. Anyway here it is the sequel to An Unwilling Blonde and the others before it!!**

**Summary: It has been 7 long years and the boys are now young men and in college. They have been through thick and thin but are still happily together. With the holidays just around the corner they head back home to visit family and old friends. So what happens now? Read and find out.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Lemon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

* * *

A young blonde man was sprawled out on his bed passed out from exhaustion. He had stayed up all night to study for exams and didn't get a wink of sleep before it was already time to go to his classes. The blonde fought to stay awake and finish his tests, of course he had made it through and just hoped that he passed them. He slept till his phone went off and grudgingly he answered with a sleepy 'hello'.

"Dobe, time to get up love you need to get ready for the trip. I'll be there after my last exam, in about forty minutes. We'll head out around five." A rich voice spoke causing the blonde to hum in content at hearing his lover.

"M'kay, Sasuke I'll fix something to eat since it'll be a long drive back home." The blonde said as he rolled out of bed heading towards the kitchen to start on their meal.

Sasuke chuckled. "Alright Naruto, see you in a bit bye love." Naruto smiled brightly and said his goodbyes as well. Christmas was right around the corner and he had a lot of shopping to do but that would come later. Looking at the time it read 1:40 pm, the first thing that needed to be done was packing he put the rice in the cooker and set some water to boil. The blonde went to the bedroom and pulled out his suitcase from the closet then went about filling it with everything that he needed.

When Naruto was finished he hauled the bag out to the front room of the apartment that he and Sasuke shared, it wasn't much and they both had to work their ass off to get it. The blonde had his savings that his parents saved up for him throughout his childhood, though he also got a summer job when he turned sixteen so that he could add to it. Naruto continued to work the part-time job till they moved a couple cities over when they got accepted into the University they had both wanted to get into.

As for Sasuke, he worked five years without vacation to save up enough for college. After his father found out that they had not broken off their relationship like he told them to he put a stop to the young raven's college savings and never allowed Sasuke to have any of the money. Fugaku had also kicked him out of the house disowning him as a son altogether, not that Sasuke cared but deep down it hurt the raven not to be accepted like his brother had been. Sasuke was offered a place to stay at the Uzumaki residents' but he declined not wanting to burden them so he moved in with Itachi and Deidara who lived a good three hours away from Naruto's house.

Of course this had made the blonde cry so Itachi let Naruto stay over on the weekends and after school was out he could stay over whenever he didn't have to work. But with Sasuke working full-time over the summers the blonde would only see him on the weekends, even then the raven was so exhausted from working long hours throughout the week that when him and Naruto were alone they would cuddle up together sharing gentle kisses and just talking that he would fall asleep in the blonde's arms.

It has been seven years since Sasuke last talked to his father though he still kept in touch with his mother. For holidays they would usually go to Itachi's house and Naruto's mother and father would come over along with both of the ravens' mother, Mikoto. That's where they were going this year as well. Although Sasuke and Naruto were also taking Kiba along with them since his car had broken down and he had no way home, the brunette never liked buses he always seemed to growl at them as they passed and the blonde would tease him about it telling him to 'be a good boy' and 'heel'.

Naruto chuckled as he walked back into the kitchen while remembering Kiba's face as he told him 'heel'. He put some pasta into the boiling water and pulled out another pan to make his homemade sauce. When he was done with that he grabbed three bento boxes and made sure the rice done was just right before he proceeded to make onigiri and placed them in the bento boxes. He also made some little octopi out of hotdogs, cut up some veggies and fixing them to the liking of each individual he was making them for, boiled some eggs, and reheated some leftover curry. While doing this he also removed the pasta and drained it and added his sauce to it, when done with that he sat it on the back burner and put a lid over the pasta to keep it warm.

Naruto started to make the bento boxes up putting the veggies that consisted of baby carrots, potatoes, onions, peppers, some tomato slices, and a couple pieces of baby corn in beside the onigiri. He sat the boiled eggs that he had cut in half on top of the veggies closest to the onigiri then next to the veggies he put a small serving of rice. After he packed the rice down he ladled some curry on top of it then added the finishing touch the blonde put the little octopus dogs on the veggies next to the eggs. Naruto smiled at the bento boxes he made then placed a few cherry tomatoes in one of them, Sasuke loved tomatoes and he knew the raven would appreciate extra tomatoes. The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Looks good. I'm guessing they're for the trip so where is my food I'm starving." Naruto shivered at the dark silky voice but pouted.

"Teme, you weren't supposed to see your bento yet." The blonde whined and Sasuke just chuckled. Naruto turned around in the raven's arms then leaned up to catch Sasuke's lips in a sweet simple kiss. "I made some pasta so let's eat then we need to go shopping for gifts and all that fun stuff you like to do." The blonde teased.

Sasuke groaned he hated shopping especially around this time after college lets out, when all those annoying people rush to do last minute shopping shoving people out of their way not caring if they hurt someone or not. "Why did you wait till the last minute to buy gifts?" The raven asked already feeling tired just thinking about the crowds.

Naruto pouted. "I never had time with work and finials, oh and you." Sasuke raised a thin brow and the blonde elaborated. "Bastard, whenever I had a spare moment you were always fucking me into the mattress." The raven smirked at the memories, ah yes wonderful delicious memories. "Teme! You're hard you stupid perv, God can't you think of anything other than sex!" The blonde shouted slapping Sasuke on the chest and trying to twist free from the horny raven.

Sasuke licked his lips and tightened his hold on Naruto, reaching around he grabbed the blonde's perfectly round ass and squeezed. "Mmm Naruto, how bout we have a little fun." The raven purred into the tanned man's ear causing shivers of delight to run up Naruto's spine.

"S-sasuke, go take a shower then c-come back and eat so we can go shopping." The blonde said as he weakly pushed against the firm chest in front of him. Sasuke frowned then growled.

"Fine." He snapped as he turned and walked off. The raven couldn't help it he was frustrated, tired, and hungry. Sasuke sighed as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to let it heat up, he needed to relax his muscles no way was he taking a cold shower. He glared down at his erection in his pants then stripped and stepped into the shower.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he put the lids on the bento boxes and set them aside for later then made his way to the bathroom and chewed on his lip even more as he slipped in, he didn't mean to upset his raven haired lover it's just when Sasuke gets in the mood _he gets in the mood_ and the blonde would never get the shopping done. Seeing that Sasuke was in the shower already he shut the door quietly then undressed, the raven was always quick in the shower seeing as he didn't like it when the water turned cold. The blonde slipped in behind his lover wrapping his arms around the pale waist. Sasuke blinked and looked behind him at the blonde that was holding him with his head on the raven's shoulder. "Naruto." The blonde looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

Slowly Naruto's hand grabbed the raven's still erect member and gave it a light squeeze. Sasuke moaned rocking his hips into his blonde's hand as Naruto started to pump him with a steady pace. The raven pulled his lover's hand away and spun around pinning Naruto to the tiled wall, he leaned down to capture the pink lips in a searing kiss. The blonde moaned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck deepening the kiss while grinding up against his raven haired lover. The raven grabbed Naruto's hips and automatically the blonde wrapped his legs around Sasuke's slim waist. Sasuke chuckled. "You want me that bad Naru?" He said as he pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath.

Naruto was panting heavily and mewled as he felt his lover's cock rubbing against his entrance. "S-sasu…ke mmn I need you…" The blonde looked at the raven with large, blue pleading eyes.

Sasuke groaned, God his blonde was just so fuckable it drove him crazy. He quickly threw Naruto's legs over his pale shoulders, he loved how his lover was so flexible, then pushed two slim digits into the blonde's tight heat. The raven nipped at Naruto's tan neck as he scissored his fingers stretching the blonde's hole all the while Naruto was begging for more. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and grabbed some conditioner squirting it into his palm then quickly lathering his aching cock, looking up into clouded blue orbs with his own lust filled onyx he pushed the tip of his dick into his blonde's entrance slowly pushing himself into his lover as he watched Naruto's face twist in pure pleasure.

Both of them groaned as the raven's member was shoved the rest of the way in. "Naruto." Sasuke's husky voice caused the blonde to shudder in pleasure and moan at the breathless way the raven said his name. "God Naruto, you're…unn the only one that can make me feel alive to the fullest degree possible." Sasuke said then started to thrust gently into his blonde haired lover.

"Mmmn Sasuke…I love ah…ooh I lo-ve you ah…s-so much ah mmm…" Naruto panted his fingers tingling in the inky locks of his long time lover and friend as Sasuke picked up his pace and leaned in to capture the blonde's lips, he thrusting his tongue into the smaller man's mouth groaning as Naruto started to suck on his tongue. The blonde broke the kiss his head slamming into the tiled wall behind him, a long pleasured moan slipped past his kiss swollen lips as the raven hit his prostate hard. "Ah! Oh Sasuke! Harder…ah oh…ooh f-faster please!"

"Naruto, shit…" Sasuke groaned and sped up his thrusts slamming in and out of his lover's hot entrance. He needed to end this quick the water was starting to cool down and there was no way in hell he was going to let an ice cold shower ruin his afterglow.

Naruto's vision blurred his eyes crossing in pleasure as Sasuke pounded him into the wall, his nails racked over the raven's shoulders before once again tangling in his lover's raven locks. Sasuke grunted at his hair being pulled but continued to ram himself in and out of his beautiful blonde angel hitting Naruto's prostate with every thrust now. "Oh God! Fuck, fuck ah…mmn oh…yes, yes, yes…fuck me…ah Sa-suke…" The blonde mewled and moaned _trying_ to move on his boyfriend's thrusting cock. Naruto's eyes rolled into his head and he screamed as he came between his and Sasuke's bodies. "SA-SASUKE!!! Oh, oh God!" As Naruto's muscles clamped down on him in a vice like grip Sasuke bit down on the blonde's junction between his neck and shoulder muffling his cries of pleasure.

The raven thrusted into the blonde's tight hole a few more times before he too came deep inside the blonde. Sasuke let Naruto's legs fall from his shoulders and had the blonde wrap them around his waist. He reached over to turn the water off then stepped out while holding his lover close to his body and walked to their bedroom all while still inside of his cute flushed blonde. When Sasuke walked into the room he went to the nightstand opening it and pulling out what he wanted.

Naruto blinked the haze away from his eyes. "Sasuke?" He asked sleepily as he tried to turn to see what the raven was up to. The blonde found himself laid on the bed his legs pushed up to his chest. Sasuke smirked down at the confused blonde and chuckled darkly. Naruto didn't like that at all and was almost afraid to ask what the raven was laughing at. Almost. "What? Why are you acting like the cat who caught the canary?" The blonde huffed not liking this one bit.

"Well dear Naruto, you wanted to go shopping didn't you?" Sasuke asked and the blonde nodded his head. "Alright, well since I have to walk through those hordes of last minute shopping nutcases then you have to walk around with this." The raven said as he held up a small butt plug. Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke's smirk grew into a wide grin that was seriously just to creepy. Before the blonde had time to protest Sasuke pulled his semi erect cock out of Naruto's entrance and quickly inserted the butt plug before too much his cum was able to leak out.

The raven took out a small hand towel from the nightstand and cleaned himself off as well as what had leaked out of the blonde's hole before the plug was put in. Naruto wiggled around and his boyfriend hummed pleased with himself and got off the bed to fetch them both some clothes. Sasuke got dressed then put dressed the blonde smirking at the glared he received, he then hoisted his lover up and off the bed dragging him out of the bedroom and towards the front door grabbing their jackets and his wallet and keys on the way out.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled putting his coat on as they walked out of their apartment building, with him walking a little funny. Sasuke snickered and was smacked upside the head by a blushing, fuming blonde.

Sasuke laughed lightly and pulled the Naruto to him catching the blonde's pink lips in a sweet kiss. "Love you too. Now come on we have some shopping to do." The raven said far too cheerily as he drug Naruto to their small worn down, dark blue '90 - '93 Honda Accord.

* * *

Well what do you think so far? I'll try to update it as soon as I can.

Hope you enjoyed it. Read & Review! Thanks! And Happy New Year to everyone!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Lemon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…*hums a creepy happy tune***

* * *

He hated him. Naruto officially hated Sasuke. Sure the bumps on the icy snow covered roads weren't his lovers fault but while walking around doing his shopping the raven would grope him every now and then. When the blonde would slightly bend over to look at something, always having to bit his lip as not to moan, Sasuke would slap him right across the ass causing him to yelp and get stares. Now he had knocked something over and had bent down to pick it up, he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood then swiftly straightened with flushed cheeks. The blonde looked at Sasuke who stood there with his hands in his pockets as he stared at the blonde with amused eyes. "Teme, not a word. And will you please pick that up so I don't have to bend down."

Sasuke smirked. "Sorry dobe, I like watching you bend over." Naruto glared he was going to kill the bastard for this. He bent over and quickly picked up the few art supplies he had knocked off the shelf while he was looking for a certain item. The blonde's face heated up as a low moan slipped past his lips and his legs started to tremble as he straightened up. He was suddenly pulled into a hard chest. "Naruto, are you hard?" Sasuke purred in the blonde's ear as his hand traveled down between Naruto's legs.

Naruto moaned as his boyfriend grabbed and rubbed him then Sasuke stopped to glance around. He needed to find a place to fuck his dobe and he needed to find one quick. This shop did have clothes so there had to be a dressing room somewhere. The raven quickly pulled his blonde lover along as he searched for a dressing room. No luck. "Dammit!" Sasuke cursed under his breath but smirked when he saw a small shed decorated as a gingerbread house as the passed the hardware section. He glanced around to make sure no one had noticed then pulled Naruto into the shed turned gingerbread house.

"Uh…Sasuke, what are you doing?" The blonde asked uneasily and the pale raven's smirk widened as he pressed Naruto against the thin wall ravishing the tan neck before him. Naruto stifled a groan and pulled on Sasuke's raven locks. "Sto-p Sasuke…not here…wait till nnnah…w-we get home."

"Sorry Naru, I can't wait." The raven said as he undid his lover's pants and pulled them down. He then pulled Naruto's jacket and shirt off throwing them to the ground, kissing a trail down the blonde's neck to his chest taking a perk nipple into his mouth sucking, licking, and nipping at it.

"Ah! H-horny bas-bastard." Naruto said as Sasuke dropped to his knees taking the blonde into his mouth as he played with the plug inside of his boyfriend. "Shit…ah ha Sasuke…just mnn ah…_Just fuck me already_!" Sasuke chuckled and let the blonde's cock fall from his mouth.

"Took you long enough, dobe." The raven said as he pulled his lover down to lay on the ground, which thankfully was padded, and sat back on this knees. He pulled off his jacket and slowly took off his shirt in order to tease his dobe a bit more. Sasuke smirked at the growl he received and tossed his shirt in the direction he had tossed Naruto's earlier. The raven undid his jeans slowly pulling the zipper down causing Naruto to glare. Sasuke pulled out his throbbing cock and groaned as he pumped himself a few times.

Naruto licked his lips and spread his legs further apart catching his raven haired boyfriend's attention. This only excited the young Uchiha more making him harden even more if possible. Sasuke let himself go and pulled the butt plug out of his blue eyed angel. Naruto moaned as he felt the raven's seed from earlier ooze out of his stretched hole. The pale raven smirked as he watched his cum flow from his lover's slightly red entrance.

"You look delicious _Naruto_." Sasuke purred as he leaned forward capturing the blonde's lips in a heated kiss their tongues battling for dominance with the raven winning. He pushed the head of his dick into Naruto who mewled and pushed up further on the pale cock. "Fuck, you always…feel…so good unn." The raven panted and started a quick pace too horny to go slow, though the blonde didn't mind he loved it when his lover would pound into him. Sasuke could be a real animal at times and Naruto loved every bit of it.

The Uchiha pushed his boyfriend's legs up over the blonde's head. His Naruto was very flexible which made for a lot of fun time in the bed, or anywhere else he could take his sexy blonde angel. Sasuke pounded in and out of his love drawing out wonderful sounds that in turn made him speed up going faster and harder.

"AH! Yes! R-right there…ah p-please Sasu-ke faster mmnah…d-deeper please!" Naruto shouted his breath coming in short pants, his face flushed with arousal and his blue eyes dark with lust and love. Their bodies were slick with sweat as both men's chests rubbed together every time the blonde would arc his back. He tangled his tan hands into Sasuke's raven locks pulling his lover down into a passionate kiss.

Their tongues swirled around each others as the sound of skin slapping skin grew louder. Naruto pulled his mouth away moaning loudly as his boyfriend hit his prostate with every thrust, hard and fast. "Oh _fuck_…oh God S-Sasu-ke…ah fuck yeah…oh mnn ah…" The Uchiha thrust into his blonde's willing body as fast, hard, and deep as he possibly could then latched onto Naruto's tan neck sucking and nipping. The blonde mewled and moaned and panted as he lay there, his body too exhausted by the quakes of pleasure coursing through him to move back into his lover. His raven haired lover really knew how to give him the utmost pleasure.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's neck and looked down at his blonde his dark eyes even darker from his lust. "Y-you like…nnn this d-don't you Naru? -pant- You _love_ it unnn… when I fuck y-you into oblivion d-don't you love?" The raven asked huskily as he kept his fast pace.

"Y-yes…I ah unn l-love it…Oh! Oh God…I-I'm close Sasuke…" At this Sasuke leaned it to kiss the blonde once again. He also grabbed Naruto's cock and started to pump him in time with his thrusts.

"Cum for me love." The raven said causing a scream to slip past his lover's lips as the blonde came hard between their bodies.

"SASUKE!!!"

"_F-fuck!_ Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, though not as loudly as his little blonde, as he came deep inside Naruto's tight hole. He let the blonde's legs go and slowly pulled out of him. "Mmn, I love you so much." The raven said to his exhausted lover as he nuzzled Naruto's tan neck.

Naruto glared halfheartedly. "Bastard. I ought to make you suffer from blue balls for a month for this." The blonde growled and Sasuke chuckled and kissed up Naruto's neck and jaw to his already kiss swollen lips where he then kissed the blonde passionately.

The raven pulled back slightly his lips still lingering on the blue eyed man's as he spoke. "Yeah, but you won't. 'Cause you're just as addicted to sex as I am." The Uchiha chuckled again when he heard a grumbled 'and who's fault is that, bastard' though their moment was cut short when the door to the shed was opened by a very red, angry and embarrassed, store manager.

"I want you two out of here and you are forbidden to come back! Do you understand?!" The man shouted then turned and left to give them time to dress. Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation and Naruto was red with embarrassment.

"I hate you. Bastard." Naruto glared at the raven who just shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke grabbed his close and got dressed then turned with a smirk as he watched the blonde trying to get dressed as well.

"Need help, dobe?" Naruto threw his keys at his boyfriend and struggled with his clothes. The raven just caught the keys and stood there watching his lover. He chuckled when the blonde got up just to fall back down with a small curse slipping past his lips while he rubbed his aching bum. "You sure you don't need help?" Naruto threw the butt plug at Sasuke who caught that as well. "Ah, thanks I would have forgotten this." The blonde turned red and quickly got up cursing under his breath as he stumbled. When he was dressed they both stepped out and walked past a still angry and embarrassed manager and a few amused and disgusted shoppers.

Naruto bowed his head his hair covering his face that was turning red again at the stares. Sasuke just glared at everyone and wrapped his arm around his lover as they walked out and over to their car. After getting in the raven started the car and cranked the heat up. "I'm never taking you shopping again." The blonde said as he crossed his arms and looked out the window.

Sasuke sighed and pulled the pouting Naruto to his chest kissing the top of his head. "Sorry." He mumbled into golden locks.

"I guess I'll just do the shopping when we get there." The blonde sighed and kissed under the Uchiha's jaw. Sasuke smiled and with his one arm still wrapped around his lover he drove back to their apartment.

"You could always bake them something. Everyone loves your baking anyway so it's the perfect gift. We still have time before we head out." The raven said and Naruto looked at the clock it was 3:17 pm. He looked back up at his boyfriend but before he could say anything Sasuke spoke again. "I'll help and we can always leave at five thirty." He glanced down at his blonde with a smile and Naruto smiled back.

"I love you, teme."

"I love you too, dobe."

* * *

Sorry it took so long and I know it's short but I hoped you liked it and I'll try to update sooner. I'm hopping around from story to story right now so please be patient. Thanks~! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), with scattered lemons in the forecast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…get over it!**

* * *

Closing the last tub of baked goods the blonde sighed, he looked over at Sasuke to see the man glaring at him. Well, he did make his lover curl ribbons and make bows for the containers of cookies and muffins. The raven had just been about to leave to go buy some bows when Naruto told him to make the bows by hand, it was the perfect punishment after what happened after all. He chuckled and Sasuke narrowed his eyes even more as his lover walked over to him. "Stop sulking bastard, it's not like I'm going to tell everyone that you sat there curling ribbons and making pretty little bows." Naruto chuckled again and the raven haired man growled.

Looking at the time the blonde sighed it was five-forty five and Kiba still had yet to show up, maybe he should call him. He was reaching for his phone when someone started banging on the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming…geez 'ya don't have to knock the door down." Naruto huffed as he went to the door and opened it. "Oh, Kiba I was just about to call you. You're late, what gives?"

"Thank kami you're still here, I thought for sure you guys up and left me! Sorry about that my boss had me work overtime." Kiba sighed in relief and Naruto chuckled.

"Well since the dog is here how about we get going, dobe?" Sasuke said as he came up behind the blonde wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist and kissing the tan neck.

"Hey!" The brunette shouted at Sasuke's insult then grimaced. "You guys got all of your lovey-dovey, mushy stuff out of the way right? I wont have to worry about you guys groping each other on the drive _right_?" Naruto rolled his eyes and gave Kiba a 'what do you think' glare while the raven gave an unholy smirk. Kiba felt his eye twitch, it was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"God dammit, teme! Keep your hands to yourself or I'll cut of your fucking balls, shove them down your throat and laugh in glee as you choke on them!" Naruto shouted as he slapped his boyfriends hand away from his crotch.

"You wouldn't do that, you love me too much."

The blonde growled. "Try me bastard." In the back Kiba sighed, damn he should have taken a taxi but then again he didn't have the money for that.

"Ah, fuck Naruto! What the hell…shit!" Sasuke suddenly shouted as he rubbed at his abused groin and nearly crashing the car.

"I told you, teme." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone and for the next half hour the car was silent except for the soft uncomfortable and pained grunt every now and then. Kiba watched as the blonde ignored his lover's pain and shook his head as he leaned against the door closing his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke flinched again as the car hit a small bump, damn Naruto didn't have to squeeze so hard. It didn't hurt as bad as before but it sure as hell was sore. He glanced over at his now sleeping boyfriend and sighed, they still had another hour and a half to go. The raven reached into his coat pocket pulling out a small box, fiddling with it. At the small stirring to his right he quickly shoved the object back into his pocket, his onyx eyes darting over to Naruto.

"Nmn, are we there yet…?" The blonde asked sleepily as his blue eyes blinked open.

"No."

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he leaned over towards his raven haired lover.

"Fine."

Blonde brows furrowed. "Are you sure?" Just as Sasuke was about to answer he hit another small bump in the road causing him to flinch yet again. Blue eyes widened momentarily then softened as he reached over. The raven nearly jumped as a tanned hand gently rubbed his crotch.

"Naru-" He was cut off as Naruto shushed him and onyx eyes watched as blue orbs darted towards the back seat then down. Sasuke put his eyes back on the road biting his lip as his lover unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Fuck he was already hard, the raven shuddered as that familiar mouth wrapped around him. A pale hand tangled into sunshine locks as Sasuke's black eyes blinked rapidly in order to keep focused on the road.

Naruto sucked gently, laving the erect member with his tongue. He slipped his hand, the best he could, into the pants to fondle heavy balls. The blonde then gave a sharp suck as he pulled away looking up at his lover. "Sasuke…" Onyx eyes cut down and the raven groaned as Naruto licked the slit of his cock causing a stream of pre-cum to flow out of it. The tanned man hummed in pleasure before sucking on the head of Sasuke's dick.

"Fuck Naruto,…you're such a cockslut…" The Uchiha moaned out, quickly snapping his eyes open in order to watch the road.

"Mmn, only for yours Sasuke." Naruto said as he flicked his tongue once again over the slit. "I love the way your cock feels in my mouth, the way it tastes. I love it when you fuck my mouth and groan out my name as your rich cum shoots down my throat." He nibbled the underside of the raven's manhood, along the vein there. "But most of all, I love your big cock pounding into my tight hole."

Sasuke almost came right then and there but Naruto prevented his release. "God, Naru…your killing me…" His eyes were hazy and he tried hard not to lose his composure, he _was_ still driving after all.

Naruto snickered as he licked the tip of the member again, a devilish grin then spread across his face. "Ne, Sasuke?" After hearing a breathy 'hn' the blonde continued. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

The raven froze, it never failed, every Christmas Naruto would ask him what he got for him and every year the sneaky blonde got him to tell. Well not this year! Sasuke stiffened slightly, his eyes focused on the road as he ignored his lover.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, though the young Uchiha continued to stare straight ahead. "Fine! I won't let you cum unless you tell me!" The blonde raised his voice as he pouted.

Sasuke twitched. _Don't look at him, if you don't see his face then you won't give in! Be strong, you're an Uchiha are you not?_ "Tch, dobe I'm not telling you and that's final. Besides I don't need to cum, I've already fucked you brainless plenty of times last night. Or did you forget that that was the reason you stayed in bed late?"

Naruto growled lightly in the back of his throat before pulling away, leaving Sasuke to put himself back in his pants. The blonde turned away from his lover, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared out the window. "Fine then, bastard guess you'll have to live with blue balls for a few months."

Sasuke mentally wept at those words, though he would have to watch his back. Naruto was prone to acting sultry on purpose in order to get what he wanted. The raven glanced down at his hard dick, he would have to think of something fast in order for it to go away. After about a half an hour of mentally ranting to himself about a certain blonde being the antichrist, Sasuke was finally able to will away his erection enough to put it away. Naruto was still ignoring him and Kiba had awakened complaining about being hungry.

"Shut it mutt, lest I cut out your tongue, shove it down your throat and throw you into oncoming traffic." The raven haired driver growled.

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass, Uchiha?" Naruto snickered while Kiba barked out a laugh. Sasuke did not find this funny and slammed on his breaks causing both the blonde and brunette to crash forward. Naruto's head hit the dashboard as Kiba's hit the back of the blonde's seat. Then calmly, the raven continued to drive.

"TEME! What the fuck did you do that for!" The tanned blonde screeched as he rubbed his aching nose.

"Hn."

* * *

They had finally arrived after dropping Kiba off at his folks place. Naruto jumped out of the car, slammed the door and yelled his head off. "Teme! If you want to act like a dick then you can sleep on the fucking couch!"

Itachi stood at the door of his and Deidara's house as he watched the scene unfold. Sasuke stepped out of the car looking pissed as well, though he didn't slam his door. The younger raven grabbed some bags and walked past the angry blonde with a 'hn'. "Little brother what is going on?"

Sasuke glared but said nothing as he walked past his brother and into the house. Naruto on the other hand, after grabbing some bags stomped his way up to the porch. "I'll tell you what the hell is going on! That fucking asshole slammed on the brakes _twice_ nearly killing us the second time as we hit a patch of ice! Kiba and I didn't even do anything!" As Naruto said this Itachi got a look of understanding. Yes, Kiba and Naruto together was a bad pair to be traveling with.

The raven then smirked. _Hn, Sasuke must not have gotten to molest Naruto on the way here_. He chuckled as the blonde stormed into the house then closed the door, locking up and calling it a night. It was after midnight after all.

* * *

Itachi had gotten up early even after going to bed late, so now he sat in the living room on his large recliner with a cup of coffee. He took a sip as he stared at his little brother laying on the couch. He didn't understand why the younger Uchiha didn't sleep in one of the other rooms, at least he would have had a bed to sleep in for the night since they would be occupied for the rest of the week to fallow. The raven sighed.

Sasuke still wore his heavy jacket, his knees were bent as he was partially curled in on himself, and inky locks were messy as if from a restless sleep. The older Uchiha shook his head, the younger of the two always looked sloppy after a fight with the hyper blonde. Sasuke most likely wouldn't eat today and would mope around the house but come tomorrow both would have made up with lots of…

Itachi shook his head rapidly and grimaced. God he hoped they made up _quietly_ for once. Glancing at the clock, it read 7 a.m., he sighed. Their mother would be showing up soon and the Uzumakis' would be coming around lunch. He sighed again. _Might as well start making breakfast since everyone will be getting up soon_. The raven thought to himself as he rose and went to the kitchen.

Soon after Naruto walked downstairs, he saw Sasuke and frowned. The bastard didn't even _try_ to come into the bedroom not even _once_, well he had told the raven he would be sleeping on the couch but the other rooms were empty so why…? The blonde shook his head to dispel his thoughts. He continued his way to the kitchen without a second look at his sleeping lover.

* * *

When Mikoto arrived she looked a little off even though she smiled at Itachi as well as the others. She even smiled softly as she spotted her youngest son sleeping on the couch. Gently shaking him awake she said. "Sasuke dear, it's already past nine. Time to get up."

Onyx eyes lazily blinked open. "Mom…?" He asked sleepily and Mikoto's smile widened and a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"Of course dear, now tell me why are you sleeping on the couch, and with out a blanket at that?"

Sasuke yawned tiredly as he sat up running a hand through his hair. "Mmn, no big deal…just a small fight."

"Over what? I know you two fight and all but what caused it this time?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, it had to be something otherwise Naru wouldn't kick you out onto the couch." Mikoto said as she sat next to the raven. Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't look at his mother as a small blush covered his cheeks. With a quick glance he found no one else in the room and sighed.

"Well…"

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was still treating him as if he didn't exist, not only because the raven wouldn't tell him what his Christmas present was but also for the whole breaking thing earlier. Sasuke sighed as the blonde and Kiba joked around, it was slightly irritating but he knew not to give in. That's what his little lover wanted. He glared at the road in front of him._

_They had already stopped to take a bathroom break as well as eat their bentos even if it was late and they were almost there. But Sasuke needed a small break as well, he didn't want Naruto to drive do to the ice and all, so he took about a ten minute power nap as Kiba and the blonde stretched their legs. And now here he was driving as well as a bit peeved that his little lover was still ignoring him like he was. The brunette was now sitting behind Sasuke so that Naruto didn't have to turn all the way around in order to talk. The raven mentally groaned, really did they have to be so loud?_

_He sighed, closing his eyes briefly before snapping them open as he caught site of something darting across the road. Slamming on the breaks in an attempt to not hit the poor kitten crossing the road. Thank Kami, that there weren't many cars on these roads that late. But in order to save a little kitten he hit a patch of ice nearly flipping the car as it spun raising up on two wheels._

_Kiba let out a yelp as he hit the door hard and Naruto screamed as he was flung into the Uchiha. As the car's other two tires hit the ground the three occupants were all shocked into silence before the blonde started screeching, cussing Sasuke out. "What the fuck do you think you were doing Sasuke! You could have gotten us killed are you fucking out of your mind!" The raven opened his mouth to tell his pissed off and scared lover that it was an accident, that he didn't see the ice and tried to miss killing a defenseless cat but Naruto punched him._

_After that Naruto continued his bitching though Sasuke remained silent. This only made to piss the blonde off even more so than he already was. Even after dropping the brunette off the Uzumaki relentlessly yelled and cussed the pale raven out._

_**End Flashback**_

Mikoto sighed. "Sasuke, why don't you just tell Naruto why you did it? I'm sure he would listen to you now that he's not scared to death." Her son shook his head.

"No, it's fine. If I tell him he will just fell guilty about everything he said as well as punching me, so I won't worry about it. I'd rather see him mad at me then see him upset." Sasuke said as he ran a hand through his inky locks.

The woman smiled and pulled her son into a warm embrace. "I have such a wonderful and caring son, I'm so proud!" At this the youngest Uchiha blushed as he tried to pull away.

"Mother this is embarrassing! Stop it!" Mikoto giggled and kissed Sasuke's forehead, neither had noticed the person listening in on their conversation.

* * *

There you have it another chapter after so long a wait! Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the others.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto *mumbles to self***

* * *

Naruto stood there at the doorway, he looked down to the floor. God he felt guilty. He felt a hand pat his blonde locks and glanced up. Itachi smiled down at him. "Naruto, if you keep that face my little brother will go hard on himself for upsetting you. Cheer up and make it up to him, okay?"

The blonde smiled brightly. "Yeah, your right. Thanks, Itachi ni-san." He said before running into the living room and as Sasuke looked up in shock Naruto punched him. "Teme, you're an idiot!" He shouted at the still shocked raven, who was now holding his cheek, then smiled softly as he grabbed Sasuke, pulling his lover to him. As their noses touched the blonde sighed and wrapped his arms around the pale neck. "That was stupid and careless, you could have killed us you know. But at least I know what one of your weaknesses is now, right mister 'I love kitties'?" Naruto laughed as a red blush swept across pale cheeks.

"Tch, dobe…" Sasuke mumbled, he saw his mother leave the room from the corner of his eye, seeing a large smiled on her face as she kissed Itachi's, who was still standing at the entrance to the front room, cheek.

"You know, we have known each other for so long that I still don't know all of your weaknesses, why is that, Sasuke? Do you not trust me?" The blonde pouted cutely as he crawled onto the couch straddling his boyfriend's lap. This caused Sasuke's eye to twitch.

"I'm not telling you what your Christmas present is, Naruto." The raven said causing Naruto to puff out his cheeks.

"Fine, bastard, be that way. But I'm sleeping naked tonight and you aren't touching me, got it?" Sasuke's jaw dropped and his eye twitched at the blonde's words.

"You're going to let me sleep with you… no touching? At all?"

"Yep, you'll sleep right beside me and you _will_ keep your hands to yourself or you won't get any for two months." Naruto said with a glare. "And don't think for a minute that I won't because I will make you wait that long." He smirked. "Besides I have my toys to play with to keep me satisfied until then, don't worry I'll let you watch but that's all you can do."

Sasuke's eyes widened before narrowing. "You can't do that, you know I won't cum like that."

"Oh, I know." Naruto's smirk turned into an evil grin. "It won't hurt you to use your hand to relive yourself, you know."

The pale raven glared as he spoke through clenched teeth. "You _know_ I won't touch myself, _Naruto_." The blonde grinned wider before getting up and walking off.

"Yes, I do know. It will be fun, ne, _Sasuke_?"

* * *

Naruto's parents came in around noon, the blonde ran out to help as Sasuke lay on the couch moping. "Bastard, you better get your ass up and help me!" Naruto yelled from outside. The raven sighed as he sat up then mumbled to himself as he walked out to help with the luggage.

Itachi greeted the Uzumakis' as they walked in. Kushina was carrying her purse and Minato was had a small duffle bag. The older blonde looked back with a sympathetic look as Naruto kept piling bags, which most belonged to Kushina, into Sasuke's arms. The younger blonde smirked as he grabbed the last bag, which was the lightest, and shut the trunk before walking up to the house. "Naruto, why did you give Sasuke-kun all those bags to carry? He could hurt his back." Minato said with worry evident in his voice but his son simply walked inside with a small glance over his shoulder.

Looking up at his father with an innocent look. "But dad, he asked to carry all the luggage. Who am I to say no." Naruto said then walked away, farther into the house. Minato and Itachi looked at each other before sighing. _Poor Sasuke_. Both thought as they watched the young raven struggle with all the heavy bags.

Once Sasuke was inside he went to drop the luggage but Naruto told him to take it upstairs and into the guest room his parents were going to stay. The raven sighed before slowly making his way up the stairs, nearly to the top he stopped with a jolt as his back gave a loud pop. A soft pained groan slipped past pale lips and Minato, who had been trailing behind Sasuke quickly rushed to the raven's aid. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just fine." He gritted out, taking a deep breath the young Uchiha continued up the last few stairs and down the hall.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table hunched over in pain, his head laying on the cool surface. "Naruto, why did you make Sasuke-kun carry all those bags? Now look at him, his back is hurt and it's your fault for being so vindictive." The blonde's mother scolded him.

Naruto pouted. "Sorry." He said almost inaudible as he looked away with a huff. Kushina glared, hands on her hips. She opened her mouth to say more only to be interrupted by her husband as he walked into the kitchen were everyone else had gathered.

"Well, since everyone is here…" The man said as walked over to the counter, he put a large casserole dish down. Opening it he continued. "I think we should all sit down for a little lunch, don't you think? I made-" At the 'I made' statement everyone scattered, running to go and hide away from the 'evil dish of doom'. Minato turned around with a large smiled that turned into a small frown before smiling again. "Ah, Sasuke-kun! Here you go, have some of my Chicken Seaweed casserole." He said as he plopped a dish down in front of the distressed raven.

Sasuke tried to get up when everyone else left, he really did, but as he made to stand his back gave loud crack causing the raven to stiffen before falling back into his chair. Now here he was face to face with his worst enemy. Minato's cooking. Onyx eyes looked up at the older blonde, who was beaming down at him, then quickly darted around as if to find someone who would help him. No one. He gulped looking back down at the… what the hell was this again? This was crazy! Someone had to save him, he looked back up, hopeful.

"Sasuke-kun?" The man asked with a frown. Damn.

* * *

That night found Sasuke hunched over the toilet, he groaned. First his back and now his stomach, what else was going to happen? Sighing, the raven lightly shook his head, he didn't want to know but damned if things didn't happen in threes. He stilled, body going ridged. Sasuke felt his stomach churn, foul acids rising up his throat, his eyes pricked with unstoppable tears as he empted his stomach once again for the ninth time that night.

There was no point in going to bed, not that he could get up anyway, damned back. So he fell asleep where he sat, arm cushioning his head that hang over the porcelain seat. This was where he woke up as well. The raven groaned as he moved slowly into an upright position, Sasuke winced at the kink in his neck and the pop in his lower back.

After a few minutes of struggling to get up he walked out of the bathroom rubbing his back and neck. Pausing he saw that Naruto was no longer in the room and a note lay on one of the pillows.

_Sasuke,_

_We all went out for breakfast and to catch an early movie. _

_I know how you hate mornings, and on top of not getting _

_much sleep last night, I decided to let you sleep. We'll be _

_back by lunch so don't worry._

_Love, Naruto_

Sasuke smiled softly, he grabbed his jacket from the computer chair over in the corner and pulled out his wallet. Folding the letter up neatly he placed it inside his billfold before putting it away. He stopped just before pulling his hand out of the pocket and grabbed the small box taking it out as he walked over to the bed. He glanced at the time before sitting down. _Almost noon, they should be back soon._ Tossing his jacket to the foot of the bed he stared at the item in his hands.

He swallowed dryly, every time he thought about it his heart would race and his hands would shake. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the raven closed his eyes. "Okay, two more days. Just two more…t-two _days_…? Okay, calm down Sasuke…take a deep breath and…" The raven took in a shaky breath then rubbed one of his sweaty palms on his jeans then the other making sure to not drop the small box. "I can do this, all I have to say is… what if he doesn't want to? M-maybe it's to soon or what if we go through with it and he decides he doesn't want to be 'tied down' and-"

Sasuke was on the verge of having an anxiety attack when the bedroom door opened causing him to freak out even more as he rushed to hide the box under the pillow. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he walked in, he frowned at the look on his boyfriend's face as the raven fidgeted leaning against the headboard. "Is everything okay? I heard you freaking out as I came up the stairs, what's going on?"

"O-oh that, ahahaha… it's was nothing really… um I was just thinking about how I hope your dad doesn't fix anything else, you know? I-I really don't want to be sick for the rest of our stay." He stumbled out causing the blonde to laugh.

"Guess you're right, that would be bad. I mean you were in the bathroom all night puking your guts out, I'm just glad I was able to get away, hahaha." Naruto giggled as he walked towards the bed, he crawled on and straddled Sasuke's lap. The blonde kissed his boyfriend's pale lips then pulled back with a smile. "Come on, Sasuke-teme, let's go down and get you something to eat."

The raven sighed in content, he loved sweet moments like this with his blonde. Though he was slightly disappointed as his lover's warm body left his own. Letting Naruto help him up, he groaned slightly as his lower back gave yet another pop. God, he hoped it would feel better in before Christmas day. And with that he followed his blonde angel down stairs.

* * *

_**Time skip (Christmas eve night)**_

Everyone minus Sasuke was having a good time laughing downstairs, the younger raven was up in his and Naruto's room getting ready to go down to the front room. He smiled slightly at the laughter before focusing his thoughts back to the small item in his hand. Tomorrow morning he would be up early along with the others and that's when he would ask his blonde.

Sasuke faintly heard the doorbell in the background as his thoughts remained on how not to mess things up by becoming a bumbling idiot in front of the others as he asked 'the question'. He sighed, sliding the small box between the mattress and the box spring. Chuckling slightly he recalled just yesterday he walked in on his little lover searching through his belongings, hoping to find the raven's gift to him. Sasuke had stood at the door as Naruto groaned in frustration before looking under the pillows then in Sasuke's bedside drawer.

The raven shook his head with a small laugh as he remembered the look his boyfriend had on his face as he was discovered snooping. He sighed yet again then headed down the stair case, pausing at the silence Sasuke frowned. Hearing a low murmur of someone talking, yet not quite hearing what was said or by who, the raven continued down. He stopped before turning the corner so that he could listen in on how may be there but alas silence ring through the room once again.

How could Naruto be so silent? He wondered as he decided to round the corner. "Naru-" The words caught in Sasuke's throat as his eyes met the dark cold eyes of his father. He opened his mouth only to snap it shut, letting his face become blank. Not even his onyx eyes showed emotion and his hands that had tightened into fist upon entering loosened.

Naruto didn't like to see his lover's face so blank like that, it hurt to know that Sasuke was hiding his emotions. Surely that couldn't be good to keep your feelings locked up without showing anything that was on your mind. Blue eyes glanced over to his parents, who were sitting next to him, seeing that his father had a frown as he watched Fugaku. His mother was glancing between his boyfriend and the raven's father with a worried look plastered to her face as did Sasuke's mother.

As the youngest Uchiha turned to leave Mikoto jumped up making her way to her son. "Sasuke, dear, please wait." She said, her voice desperate. The young man stopped without turning back, waiting for a good reason to stay to spill from his mother's lips. "I… I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but Sasuke please just…listen to your father, he wishes to speak to you." Mikoto pleaded.

"I have nothing to listen to." The pale raven paused before continuing, still not turning back towards his mother. "Besides, that man is not my father. Or have you forgotten, mother?" It wasn't really a question for Sasuke didn't stay to hear an answer as he left making his way back upstairs.

Naruto jumped up mumbling to his parents as he excused himself. He ran pass Sasuke's mother also mumbling an 'please, excuse me' but a stern voice stopped him. "Naruto." The blonde's body stiffened before glancing back at his lover's father with icy blue eyes.

"Please refrain from calling to me so informally, _Uchiha-san_. Also I have other, _important_, things to do than to speak with _you_." Naruto said then turned and ran up the stairs after his raven haired boyfriend leaving a stunned Fugaku behind.

* * *

When Naruto entered the bedroom Sasuke was standing by the window staring out at the snow covered yard. "Sasuke…?" The raven stiffened a little before relaxing his muscles once again. The blonde walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around the pale man's waist and burying his tanned face into his boyfriend's back. "Come on, Sasuke, let's go to bed early tonight, m'kay?" Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's back, he felt the raven gently pull at his arms and let his pale lover turn in his grasp.

The Uchiha smiled softly at his blonde then leaned down kissing pink lips tenderly. "Then let us go to bed, love." Naruto practically purred at the velvety voice of his boyfriend. He loved it when Sasuke was sweat and gentle, not that he didn't like to rile his lover up, he also liked the raven when he was a bit angry because than Sasuke would become sadistic. He liked sadistic Sasuke too. "Dobe, before we go to bed I want a blow job." The pale raven said with a smirk.

Naruto's eye twitched, _Evil, sexy bastard_.

* * *

_**Christmas day!**_

Sasuke was up before anyone else, mostly because of his nerves, he sat in the front room by the lit tree as he sipped on a cup of coffee. He knew that with coffee made his brother would be down soon and of course Deidara and Naruto would be up soon as well. Before his thoughts could finish his brother came down the stair well and headed straight for the coffee pot. Not long after the two blondes' raced down the stairs, so predictable, they were like children after all. Chuckling slightly, Sasuke watched as the two flopped down in front of the tree staring at the gifts impatiently.

Itachi grunted a good morning as he walked back into the living room with a large cup of precious caffeine. About fifteen minutes later, still with two squirming blondes', a bright eyed Kushina rushed down the stairs with a sleepy Minato dragging behind her. And about ten minutes after the loving couple came down so did the two Uchiha's mother. Sasuke mentally sighed in relief that Fugaku didn't come as well, he saw Itachi's questioning look towards their mother but she shook her head in a negative.

"_Sasuke~e!_" "_Itachi~i!_" Was whined at the same time causing the two raven's to look at their pouting lovers. After giving the go ahead Naruto and Deidara whooped as they dug into the gifts. A few laughs and a lot of 'alright!'s was shouted throughout the room as presents were opened.

After all the gifts were dished out Naruto glanced around, he blinked his big blue eyes before frowning. Sasuke watched his lover from the couch, he knew what the blonde was searching for. He didn't even notice his father entering the room as he focused on his lover. God he was nervous, he wasn't sure if he could work up the nerve to go through with it. But then those bright blues locked onto his dark ones questioningly. "Sasuke…?"

Everyone was staring now do to the blonde's inquiry. "Hn?" He asked though he already knew what was going to be asked. The raven fiddled with the small box in the pocket of his night pants, though it wasn't to obvious to the others.

Naruto's face fell a bit, opening has mouth to say something then closing it. "Nothing, never mind…" He said before getting up with a wide grin. "Who wants some hot coco? I'll go fix some up, okay!" As he went to step forward his wrist was caught by a pale hand.

"Dobe." Sasuke's heart was pounding so loud he wondered if he had said anything at all. Not good, to nervous… "Tch, don't be so upset. I can't believe you can get upset so easily over a gift."

That's when Naruto rounded on him, blue eyes fixing him with a glare that had everyone in the room shivering slightly. "Who the hell said I was upset, bastard? Now let go!"

"No."

Twitch. "I said, Let. Go."

"And I said, No."

"TEME!" A tanned fist collided with Sasuke's stomach causing the raven to fall to his knee. The pale hand still held firm even as Sasuke's other hand rubbed at his aching abdomen. Well damn, he might as well get it done and over with since he is in the right position. "Bastard!" Naruto raised his fist again ready to land another blow when the Uchiha mumbled something. He blinked. "What…?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and repeated what he said before a little louder. "Will you marry me, Naruto?" Onyx eyes searched shocked blue orbs as the blonde was left gapping at his boyfriend.

"I-I…what…?"

The young Uchiha swallowed the lump in his throat as he reached a shaky hand into his pocket. Taking another deep breath he pulled out the box, opening it and revealing a beautiful onyx and sapphire ring. The design was that of a Taijitu (1), the sapphire part of the symbol had a smaller onyx gem embedded in it, as the onyx had a sapphire in it. "You balance me, complete me… without you I would be lost, Naruto." Sasuke said softly as he once again looked up into those blue eyes. "So I ask that you… except these words that I speak. Marry me, Naruto?"

The blonde's eyes filled with tears but before any fell he puffed out his cheeks. "Bastard…" Sasuke blinked and Naruto continued with a wide smile. "Of course I will."

The raven smiled softly. "Hn. Merry Christmas, dobe." He said as he stood up.

"Merry Christmas, teme." Naruto said with a loving smile as he pulled his lover down for a passionate kiss.

* * *

(1) Taijitu is, if you haven't guessed, the term referring to the concept of the yin yang symbol. The English translation roughly means 'diagram of ultimate power'.

Anyway, so I hoped you liked it and sorry to cut it off here but if I wrote more I'd probably fall asleep and not get it done in time. Oh, and I will **_try_** to get up the last chapter for New Years… hopefully…-_-; Thanks for reading, now review! And Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), It's raining lemons! *does a happy dance***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything worth while… If I did then **_**you**_** would all bow down to **_**me**_**! AHAHAHAHAHA! *laughing maniacally while sitting on a large throne***

A/N: Letting you all know so you don't go 'What…?', this chapter is a time skip so…yeah… *coughs* On with the story!

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he flopped down on the small loveseat that occupied the room he was in, running a pale hand through his inky locks. He tugged slightly at the bowtie at his neck as he leaned back to stare at the ceiling. Feeling his stomach fluttering he growled at the unwanted 'butterflies' playing tag in there. The raven sighed again, it had been a little over a year since he proposed to his blonde and tonight, at midnight seeing that it would bring in the new year, he was finally getting married to his precious dobe. Yes, it was a late wedding but they managed to get it set up.

Onyx eyes darted to the clock on the wall, only a half an hour now. He pouted, seeing as no one else was in the room, he hadn't seen his Naruto for an entire week. "Thought it was just supposed to be the day before and the hours leading up to the ceremony." Sasuke grumbled. "Might as well take a small nap, the others will come get me when it's time to start." He said as he closed his eyes.

Groaning in frustration he slumped down to lay on the uncomfortable sofa. _Okay, no nap then_. Sasuke let his mind wander back into his past, it had been a long time since he had done that. The raven didn't particularly enjoy his past unless it was spent with Naruto. But the day that flashed through his mind was the very day he proposed to his blonde.

_**Flashback**_

_The room was silent as the two lovers kissed, until Deidara jumped up with a squeal. He tackled the young men to the ground. "That was so romantic, un!" The older blonde sighed in content before pouting over his shoulder at his lover. "Why isn't Itachi romantic?" Itachi twitched, he wasn't going to reply to that which only made Deidara pout even more._

_Sasuke groaned as he sat up, pushing the older man off of him. "Get off of me."_

"_Sasuke." At the voice the raven growled, turning annoyed onyx eyes toward his father. Fugaku looked disappointed as he stared at his youngest son. "I was hoping that you would take over the company when I retired, but I see that you have still not come to your senses."_

_Sasuke got up from the floor with a snarl. "_I _haven't come to _my_ senses! Fuck you!" He had enough of this man. "I don't need you or your fucking company, I can manage life on my own without you breathing down my neck!"_

_The Uchiha glared at his son. "You disappoint me, Sasuke. All you had to do was-"_

"_Was _what_? Marry someone I didn't love! I was not nor will I ever give up my _happiness, _my _**life**,_ for you!" Sasuke shouted, his fist clenched at his sides. "I love Naruto, and I will never give him up. So you can fuck off." He said as he turned around and walked off with his blonde right behind him._

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke sighed, turning onto his side, he didn't know what had went on after he and Naruto left the room but his mother had separated from his father and she had told the youngest Uchiha that he wasn't to blame for it. Mikoto had said it was his father's fault, that the man shouldn't have tried, yet again, to separate the young couple. The raven shook his head slightly in order to get rid of the thoughts swirling around his mind.

Sasuke sat up quickly as he heard someone outside of the door, swiftly standing he made to get the creases out of his clothes from when he was laying down. He stopped abruptly as the person decided to walk away causing the young Uchiha to groan in frustration. Flopping back onto the couch, all the waiting made him more nervous than he already was. He glared at the door, stupid people coming then walking away, making him think they were ready for him.

Sasuke looked away glaring harder at the wall across from him, not hearing the door open. "Otouto, I don't believe that the wall has done anything to you. It surely doesn't deserve your death glare." Itachi spoke up after a minute of watching his little brother. The raven jumped at his brother's voice, grabbing at his chest at being startled so suddenly.

"Itachi, you ass! You could have knocked first!" Sasuke growled out.

"But seeing your expression was so much better than knocking and ruining the perfect opportunity." The eldest raven chuckled. As Sasuke glared, Itachi could tell that his brother was wondering if it was that time. He let a small smile settle across his pale face. "No need to be nervous, Sasuke. Everything will be alright, other than come midnight you won't be a free man anymore. You know the whole ball and chain deal." The younger of the two growled and threw a small vase, that had been on an end table, at his brother's head. Itachi dodged it with ease as he chuckled again. "Come on, otouto, it's time to get married to your little blonde."

* * *

Naruto stared at himself in the full length mirror, he blinked his big blue eyes as his mother's hands came up to straighten his necktie. His suit was white with a black tie, Sasuke's had been the opposite of his. Licking his lips, the blonde came out of his thoughts as his mother spoke. "Are you nervous, Naru?" Naruto gave a timid smile in which Kushina smiled back. "It's alright to be a little nervous, I mean just look at your father, I think he's more worked up about this than you." She laughed lightly as she glanced over at her husband. The blonde also looked over only to laugh loudly as his father paced nervously as if he was expecting another child and just waiting to hear the news.

Minato stopped and looked over to his wife and son. "What…?" He asked a bit confused as to why they were laughing.

"Nothing, dear." The red-headed woman said as she snorted, turning back to her son. "Well, Naru, you're all done." She said before looking at the clock. "And it's time to get going or you'll be late!" Naruto nodded as he took one last glimpse in the mirror.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the alter, playing with the ends of his suit jacket nervously. He shifted from foot to foot, clearing his throat softly every now and then. Itachi chuckled beside him. "Calm down, Sasuke." The younger Uchiha wanted so badly to hit his brother upside the head, instead he glared.

"I am calm."

"Of course you are, otouto." The long haired raven chuckled again. "Look sharp, your little blonde is coming down the aisle now." He said causing Sasuke's head to snap in Naruto's direction.

The blonde man walked down the aisle with his father, a large smile brightening his face as he did. When his blue eyes met with Sasuke's dark orbs his smile slid into a gentle one. The raven also let a small smile grace his features. It was a small wedding, nothing big and fancy, and of course not a religious ceremony. When Naruto made it to Sasuke's side the pale man took tan hands into his own.

Iruka, a Justice of the Peace whom was to marry them, cleared his throat as a sign that he was ready to start. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Naruto and Sasuke." He started. "Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life."

Sasuke held Naruto's gaze as Iruka continued on with the ceremony. "Sasuke, will you take Naruto, to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and protect him and forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you apart?"

"I Do." The raven said with a small smirk.

"Naruto, will you take Sasuke, to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and protect him and forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you apart?" Iruka spoke the lines again.

Naruto smiled brightly. "I Do."

Iruka nodded his head. "Sasuke, repeat after me: I, Sasuke take you Naruto to be my husband, and my better. I will take care and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you. I take you for my husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath." Sasuke repeated the words as did Naruto when brunette had turned to him asking him to repeat the after him as well.

Iruka had them repeat words after him again as they placed the rings on each other's hands then he smiled kindly at the two as he continued on. "Until now Naruto and Sasuke have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after each moment shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me by the state of Konoha, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your _bride_." The clock struck midnight as these last words were spoken and Sasuke leaned in to capture the blonde's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mr. Uchiha."(1) The brunette announced as the now married couple pulled apart from each other. The small group of family and friends stood, all laughing and smiling as Naruto and Sasuke walked back down the aisle towards the entrance.

Once outside, Kiba came up clapping Naruto on the back with a large smile. "Congrats, Naru! Man, it took you guys long enough, you should have done this sooner." He laughed loudly. "Well, at least Sasuke's gonna have a great honeymoon. I kinda feel bad for you though…" The blonde's eye twitched at the mention of the honeymoon as the Uchiha's smirk widened into a nearly evil grin. "Oh! I almost forgot, here Sasuke. I got you a little something'." The shaggy brunette said as he handed Sasuke a gift bag he nearly forgot he had in his hand.

The raven went to open it but was stopped by the dog lover. "Oi! Don't open it here, man!"

"Hn." Was the reply as the pale man held the bag down to his side.

Naruto blinked looking between Kiba and the bag his husband held then a blonde brow ticked. "Stupid dog breath, getting Sasuke-teme a gift and not me…" He grumbled beneath his breath as he turned away and ran over to his parents. The raven smirked after him then glanced back at the brunette.

Sasuke held up the bag. "I suppose it's for the honeymoon." He said causing Kiba to grin widely with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"You know it!"

* * *

It had been a long drive to get to their destination. They couldn't afford anything like plane tickets or a trip to another country for their honeymoon. But Neji, a childhood friend, had gotten them a three night stay at the famous Hozuki's hot springs resort, they'd have their own private hot spring and for that Sasuke was happy. The raven sighed as he pulled into the parking area and cut the car off. Both occupants of the vehicle stepped out to stretch there cramped limbs before collecting there little bit of luggage they had and heading inside to find their room.

Upon stepping into their room Naruto dropped his bag with a long sigh and flopped down on the bed. "I'm so tired~." He groaned.

"Dobe, if your so tired then sleep I'll go into the hot spring myse-"

"HOT SPRING, YAY!" Was all Sasuke heard before the blonde zoomed past him leaving a trail of clothes behind. The raven sighed with a small shake of his head as he followed his bouncing husband while picking up the clothes trail and muttering about messy spouses.

* * *

"Mmn, Sasuke…I love you…" Naruto breathed as he rocked his hips into his raven haired husband while straddling him, the water sloshing gently at the movement.

"Love you too, Naruto…" Sasuke said as he kissed up the blonde's neck. "But I think four times is enough in the hot spring. I don't feel like passing out because I stayed in too long, plus my fingers are starting to prune." He continued as he pulled away looking at his hand.

"But it feels so good doing it in here." The Uzumaki now turned Uchiha whined.

"Don't you want to see what Kiba got for us?" The raven smirked as Naruto perked up at this.

"Okay, let's go!" He side as he quickly made his way out. "Come on, teme, hurry up!" Sasuke chuckled softly before following.

* * *

Naruto lay on the bed with a pout as his hands were cuffed to the headboard above his head. A black collar with a bell in the shape of the Uchiha fan adored his tan neck. Sasuke smirked. "I have to give it to Kiba, hn, I quite like this gift of his." He said as he pulled out a bottle of lube from the bag as well. "Hmm, cinnamon…interesting." The raven said as he opened the bottle and poured some out onto his fingers before shoving two inside his blonde.

Naruto gasped at first then pushed down on the long digits with a moan. He whined as his husband lazily pumped his pale fingers in and out of him, making sure to spread the lube around evenly. "Sasuke…" Onyx eyes glanced up his pace still slow before an evil smirk crossed pale lips. "Sasu-ke…no more fingers." The tan blonde pleaded as he wriggled his hips.

Slowly the Uchiha pulled his lazy digits out and pushed Naruto's hips up slightly while placing his fingers that had just been inside his husband's entrance to pink lips. When the blonde didn't open his mouth for them Sasuke licked leisurely at the quivering hole causing the Uzumaki-Uchiha to gasp and slipped his fingers into his blonde's mouth. Naruto moaned around the pale digits and began sucking on them as his raven haired husband continued his slow torture on his ass.

After a few minutes passed the tanned man pushed the fingers out of his mouth with is tongue. "Sasuke…need you…in me…" He said breathlessly and Sasuke pulled away. Blue eyes watched as his husband poured more lube into his hand before coating himself. Naruto pulled at the cuffs and whined, he wanted to touch the pale body that was mere inches away from him. "Sasuke…take them off…" He panted pulling once again at the cuffs as dark orbs looked up from what he was doing.

The raven gave a sharp nod before quickly undoing the cuffs, freeing his blonde husband who's hands where all over him the minute they were freed. Sasuke positioned himself at the wanton hole as Naruto sucked at his pale neck, one hand curled in his dark hair as the other rubbed between his shoulder blades. He slid himself in, both moaning at the intimacy of the act.

The thrusts were slow and loving as the kisses were hot and passionate. The blonde gasped as Sasuke brushed his prostate and wrapped his legs tighter around slim pale hips. "Ah….Sasuke…" Came the breathy whisper as the tan hand in inky locks pulled a bit, he was close.

Pale lips trailed up the tan neck. "Naruto…" He moaned as his husband tightened around his cock. The Uchiha listened as the blonde let his name fall from his lips over and over like a prayer. "I love you…so much." With that Naruto came with a loud gasp of Sasuke's name as the raven released his seed within his lovely blonde with a low groan. "…Naruto…"

The newly weds lay side by side after their lovemaking. Sasuke ran his pale hand through sunshine locks as Naruto rested his head on his husbands bare chest. The blonde sighed in content, a smile forming on his full pink lips. "Sasuke?" His smile widened as he heard the 'hmm' rumble through the pale chest. "I'm glad you asked me to marry and I'm so happy that we're married now, I love you so much."

"I know, and I love you as well, Naruto." Sasuke said as he shifted pulling the blonde up to kiss him. "I'm glad I never listened to my father, otherwise I wouldn't be the happiest man in the world right now."

Naruto laughed as he playfully slapped the raven's chest. "The happiest man in the world, huh?"

Pale lips stretched into a content smile. "Yeah, the happiest man in the world." He said as he pulled the blonde down into another kiss. After a few more hours of simple talking and gentle kisses the two fell asleep in each other's arms. Yes, they were one of the happiest and luckiest couples in the world to have found one another and loved to the fullest as they lived their life with one another day by day.

The End.

* * *

(1) Yeah so I got bits and parts for this, I didn't put down _everything_ cause it would have taken to long in my book…

So that's it, it took me forever to write but I finally got it done and I hoped you all liked it. With this chapter it closes this series and I am happy to have had all of the reviews up to date, thank you so much. *bows*


End file.
